Songify Jaune
by megatronus89
Summary: He can Sing, He can Dance, He gets into the Lady's pants. (Collective of Song onshot stories) Leave a type of love song and the girl jaune could sing it too and i will try it out... hopefully. I think.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLFIRE**

 **Jaune X Cinder**

 **One-side** d

(latin.*english.*)

"Confiteor Oum Omnipotenti (I confess to Oum almighty) Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin) Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael) Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)" sang the choir group outside in the court yard.

"Beata Maria, You know I am a righteous man Of my virtue, I am justly proud." Jaune sang as he stood at the window, overlooking Beacon Academy.

(Et tibi Pater *And to you, Father*)

"Beata Maria, You know I'm so much purer than The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd." The blond continued to sing as he approached the large fireplace.

(Quia peccavi nimis *That I have sinned*)

"Then tell me, Maria. Why I see her dancing there? Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul?" Jaune sang out with passion as he remembered her Amber eyes that glowed like embers.

(Cogitatione *In thought*)

"I feel her, I see her. The sun caught in her raven hair Is blazing in me out of all control." Jaune sang out with more passion as he saw her dancing in the dress she wore for their dance at prom.

(Verbo et opere *In word and deed*)

"Like fire... Hellfire. This fire in my skin, This burning Desire Is turning me to sin." Jaune sang as he felt regret for falling for her. But he felt his inner darkness awaken and take form. "It's not my fault."

"Mea culpa *Through my fault*" said the dark robed shadows as they pointed swords to him.

"I'm not to blame." Jaune sang out in denial.

"Mea culpa *Through my fault*" the shadowy figures shouted back.

"It is the Wretched Girl, The Fire Witch who sent this flame!" Jaune sang out, trying to reason with his inner desire.

"Mea maxima culpa *Through my most griveous fault*" they said they blades growing closer.

"It's not my fault!" Jaune sang as he was ready to take the blade.

"Mea culpa *Through my fault*" the warriors said together as they raised their blades as one.

"If in Oum's plan." Jaune sang once more willing to submit to his punishment.

"Mea culpa *Through my fault*" the robe figures retorted not believing him.

"He made Salem so much Stronger than a man~!" Jaune sang out cursing Oum for making the temptation of sin to hard to resist.

"Mea maxima culpa *Through my most grievious fault*" the robed figures yelled out as they were pulled into the flames of the fireplace.

"Protect me, Maria. Don't let the siren cast her spell, Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone. Destroy Cinder Fall, and let her taste the fires of Hell! Or else let her be mine and mine alone~." Jaune sang as he saw Cinder giving him a seductive look from within the flames, before being consumed into a ferocious flames, before a smokey phantom of the woman of his desires wrapped her arms around him as he had down with her, only to have nothing in his grasp.

(song pauses, as Ren knocks on the door)

"Jaune, the wench has escaped." Said his teammate as he opened the door.

"What?" Jaune asked shocked and a little upset.

"She's nowhere in the Academy. She's gone." Said the green ninja.

"But how? I... Never mind. Get out! I'll find her! I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Vale!" Jaune hissed in anger.

(song resumes, once Ren leaves.)

"Hellfire... Dark fire. Now Wench, it's your turn Choose me or Your pyre. Be mine or you will burn." Jaune sang out as he tossed a small scarf that she wore Into the flames.

"Kyrie Eleison *Lord have mercy.*" Sang the growing shadows.

"Oum have mercy on her." He sang regret growing in his tone.

"Kyrie Eleison *Lord have mercy*" The shadows on the wall sang out as they surrounded the white knight.

"Oum have mercy on me." The blond sang with his remorse growing as he fell for the enemy.

"Kyrie Eleison *Lord have mercy*" the shadows grew until he was consumed by them leaving him enough to see the flames of the fireplace.

"But she will be mine Or she will burn~!" He sang out with a roar as flames take forme of Cinder once more as she turned her back to him while looking over her shoulder giving him a seductive look before entering and disappearing into the flames.

But unknown to the knight out side the window a pair of golden amber eyes had seen it all. The seductive whispered a voice so promiscuous as it carried its Love, lascivious, Hunger, and lust. "Next time, my little knight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lips of a Snow Angel**

 **Jaune x Weiss**

"Honey, why are you calling me so late?" Jaune sang as he picked up the scroll and answered it. "It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay?"

He heard the response of from the other end, her sobbing cries were still heard but asked why he was whispering.

"I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud." He said as he looked over his shoulder to his redheaded partner that laid in his bed.

"Well, my girl's in the next room, Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet." Jaune said as he comforted the crying woman on the other end. "Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words - it makes me weak. And I never wanna say goodbye But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of a snow angel."

"It's funny that you're calling me tonight And, yes, I've dreamt of you too, And does he know you're talking to me?" He asked her if her fiancee knew she was talking to him. "Will it start a fight?"

Hearing her snarky retort, Jaune couldn't help but laugh at her standoffish attitude, before she asked her question.

"No, I don't think she has a clue." He said as he saw his partner/girlfriend sleeping in ignorant bliss.

 _Well, my girl's in the next room_

 _Sometimes I wish she was you_

 _I guess we never really moved on_

 _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

 _It sounds so sweet_

 _Coming from the lips of a_ _snow a_ _ngel_

 _Hearing those words - it makes me weak_

 _And I never wanna say goodbye_

 _But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful_

 _With the lips of a_ _Snow A_ _ngel_

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of a Snow Angel." Jaune said as he flirted with the woman on the other end, which only said three words that made his heart soar . "Hearing those words - it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye. But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of a snow angel.

 _And I never wanna say goodbye_

"But, girl, you make it so hard to be faithful With the lips of a snow angel." Jaune sang out as he picture the petite white themed girl. But it brought a major question to mind. "Honey, why are you calling me so late?"

-I ended my engagement with Neptune, Jaune. I couldn't marry someone who wasn't you.-


	3. Chapter 3

**ARE YOU GONNA BE BY GIRL**

 **JAUNE X BLAKE**

"Go!" Jaune yelled out as he and his team stood on stage while he started up on Bass. As Ren began playing a Tambourine, Nora was on Drums, and Pyrrha played guitar.

"So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me, Because you look so fine, That I really wanna make you mine." Jaune sang out as he winked to Blake sitting in the front row. "I say you look so fine, That I really wanna make you mine."

"Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks. Now you don't need that money, When you look like that, do ya honey." Jaune sang out as he gave Blake a flirty look which made her blush. "Big black boots,Long black hair, She's so sweet, With her get back stare."

To which she glared at him for.

"Well I could see You home with me, But you were with another man, yeah!" He sang out point to Sun who was glaring at the blond singer. "I know we Ain't got much to say Before I let you get away, yeah!"

"I said, are you gonna be my girl?" He said as he offered her his hand to which she took.

"Well, so one, two, three, take my hand and come with me. Because you look so fine That I really wanna make you mine." He sang out as he and the Cat faunus began dancing. "I say you look so fine. That I really wanna make you mine."

"Oh, four, five, six c'mon and get your kicks. Now you don't need that money With a face like that, do ya?" Jaune asked as he cupped her cheek which made her blush burn brighter. "Big black boots, Long black hair. She's so sweet With her get back stare!"

Which made Blake give Jaune a playful glare. To which he laugh off.

"Well I could see You home with me. But you were here with another man, yeah!" he remains sang out as he gestured to Sun, who looked like he wanted to kill the blond singer. I know we, Ain't got much to say, Before I let you get away, yeah!"

Turning back Jaune looked at the girl in his arms.

"I said, are you gonna be my girl?" He asked as he got a thoughtful look from her.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah, c'mon! I could see You home with me But you were with another man, yeah!" He sang out while he and Blake danced. "I know we Ain't got much to say Before I let you get away, yeah!"

"Uh, be my girl. Be my girl." Jaune sang out as he increased the speed of their dance. "Are you gonna be my girl?"

"Yeah." She said before Kissing him in front of her recently Ex-boyfriend. Which only made Jaune lift his arm up in victory.


	4. Chapter 4

**SUNNY DOESN'T KNOW!**

 **Jaune X Blake**

"Sunny doesn't know that Blake and me Do it in my van every Sunday, She tells him she's in church, but She doesn't go. Still she's on her knees and Sunny doesn't know." Jaune sang out as Blake danced beside him grinder her perfectly round ass against the blonds crotch, while looking over her shoulder to him with a look of unrestrained lust.

Oh Sunny doesn't know oh. So don't tell Sunny, Sunny doesn't know, Sunny doesn't know (So don't tell Sunny!)

"Blake says she's out shoppin'. But she's under me, And I'm not stoppin' 'cause..." Jaune sang out as he pulled Blake by her waist until his growing hard on was wedged between her firm tight ass. Which made her purr by his actions.

Sunny doesn't know, Sunny doesn't know Sunny doesn't know Sunny doesn't know So don't tell Sunny Sunny doesn't know (Don't tell Sunny!)

"I can't believe he's so trustin' While I'm right behind you thrustin'." Jaune sang as he dry humped blake making the burnette blush as she felt his growing cock pock her black cherry. "Blake's got him on the Scroll And she's tryin' not to moan It's a three way call And he knows nothin', nothin'."

A flash back of her and her mother having a three way conversation with Sun while she tried to keep her voice even while Jaune was making it truly difficult as he was ramming her tight snatch with each thrust. Her excuse was she was feeling a little feverish.

Sunny doesn't know Sunny doesn't know Sunny doesn't know. Don't tell Sunny 'cause Sunny doesn't know Sunny doesn't know oh

"So don't tell Sunny We'll put on a show. Everyone'll go Sunny doesn't know Sunny doesn't know Sunny doesn't know oh" Jaune sang as he kissed Blake with such lewd and unrelenting depravity, which seemed to only server in making her wet by his actions alone.

"The parking lot, why not It's so cool when you're on top. His front lawn, in the snow. Life is so hard 'cause." Jaune sang about the places he and blake had done it. "Sunny doesn't know, Sunny doesn't know."

"I did her on his birthday." He sang as he gave the monkey faunus a condescending look as he wiped his lips and pointed to Sun. Which seemed to get the message across that he kissed Blake after she blew Jaune.

Sunny doesn't know Sunny doesn't know Sunny doesn't know Sunny doesn't know Don't tell Sunny Sunny doesn't know oh!

"Sunny will know."

Sunny doesn't know Sunny's gotta know

"I'm gonna tell. Sunny Gonna tell him myself. Sunny has to know. Sunny has to know. Sunny has to. Sunny has to. Sunny has to go." He sang as he and Blake danced around on stage.

Sunny doesn't know. Sunny doesn't know. Sunny doesn't know (Don't Tell Sunny!) Sunny doesn't know. Sunny doesn't know. (Don't Tell Sunny, Sunny doesn't know) Sunny doesn't- Sunny doesn't- Sunny doesn't know!

Sunny doesn't doesn't know. Sunny doesn't know. Sunny doesn't know. Sunny doesn't know. Sunny doesn't know. Sunny doesn't know. Sunny doesn't know!

"Sunny's gotta go!" Blake yelled as she jumped around both her arms and legs around Jaune as she stuck her tongue down his throat which he seemed to return with just as much vigour.


	5. Chapter 5

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, It was love from above, like it saved me from hell." Jaune sang out as he looked to the thrill seeking blond of team RWBY. "She had fire in her soul, it was easy to see how the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance Every soul in the room keeping time with my hands and I sang."

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

And the voices rang like the angels sing

I was singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

And I danced on into the night

Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh

And I danced on into the night

"Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place, You could tell how I felt from the look on her face. She was spinning in circles, with the moon in her eyes." He sang put as he held Yang in his arms while they danced to the tempo of the song. "The room left them moving between you and I. I forgot where i was, and I lost track of time, And I sang to the wind as I danced through the night, and I sang."

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

And the voices rang like the angels sing

I was singing, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

And I danced on into the night

Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh

And I danced on into the night

And I danced on into the night

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell It was love from above, like it saved me from hell. She had fire in her soul it was easy to see How the devil himself could be pulled out of me. There were drums in the air as she started to dance Every soul in the room keeping time with my hands, and I sang." Jaune sang, as he and Yang had a Flash back to their first date, which turned out to be a real shitstorm as Yang started brawl when some asshole got to touch her hair.

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, and the voices rang like the angels sing

I was singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

And we danced on into the night, ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh

And I danced on into the night (And the voices rang like the angels sing)

Ay oh ay oh, ay oh ay oh, and I danced on into the night, ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

(Ay oh ay oh) Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

(Ay oh ay oh) Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay

(Ay oh ay oh) And I danced on into the night!

"You sure know how to woo a girl, Jaune-y boy." Yang said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew closer to kiss him.


	6. Chapter 6

**SK8R BOI**

 **JAUNE X RUBY**

"He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious?" Ruby sang as she pointed to the pictures of Jaune and Weiss that was on a large screen. "He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say?"

"He wanted her. She'd never tell. Secretly she wanted him as well." Ruby sang as she looked foundly at Jaune's youthful picture.

"And all of her family stuck up their nose. They had a problem with his baggy clothes." She sang put showing picture of Winter, Whitely, Jacque, and Willow Schnee glaring disdainfully at Jaune and his choice of clothing.

"He was a skater boy. She said, 'See ya later, boy.' He wasn't good enough for her." She sang out while dancing all over the stage. "She had a pretty face but her head was up in space. She needed to come back down to earth."

"Five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby. She's all alone. She turns on TV and guess who she sees? Skater boy rockin' up MTV (Mistral Tele Vision)." the little red reaper sang as she showed a flash forward picture of Jaune out of his shady armour to more rugged and handsome Jaune in a better design armor and had a bit of 5 O'clock shadow showing. "She calls up her family. They already know. And they've all got tickets to see his show."

next set of pictures showed the shocked faces of the Schnee family as they saw how Jaune went from a street rat to a superstar in just a few years. None more so than Weiss who was alone for the Last couple of years after Neptune cheated on her.

"She tags along, Stands in the crowd, Looks up at the man that she turned down." Ruby sang out as she pointed out the Heiress in the crowd.

"He was a skater boy. She said, 'See ya later, boy.' He wasn't good enough for her." Ruby sang as she pointed to her guitarist. "Now he's a superstar Slammin' on his guitar Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"

"Sorry, girl, but you missed out. Well, tough luck, that boy's mine now." Ruby sang as she danced over to Jaune; who was playing his guitar. "We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends."

"Too bad that you couldn't see... See the man that boy could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside." Ruby sang out as she leaned up and kissed the Blond guitarist. "He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love. Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?"

"I'm with the skater boy. I said, 'See ya later, boy.' I'll be backstage after the show." She sang as she danced around the stage. "I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know."

"I'm with the skater boy. I said, 'See ya later, boy.' I'll be backstage after the show." Ruby danced up to the blond and turned around and grinded against him while offering him an eye full while giving him a cute sexy look. Before leaving to go off stage. "I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote About a girl you used to know."

At the end the Last picture was of Jaune and Ruby hugging each other, both smiling happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hate your Boyfriend**

 **JAUNE X WEISS**

"Hey darling, There is someone we should talk about Something you should know. Hehe." The blond said as he wrapped an arm around the snow white beauty. Which earned a glare from said woman.

"I like your smile and the way you talk, I love your style and the way you walk, I love your hair and your lips, Your underwear and your hips." He sang as he danced around Weiss, who didn't look so amused by his catchy yet juvenile song lyrics. But couldnt help but blush at his words. "I love your cheeks and your sexy legs, Your two feet and your nafty back, I love your tongue and your bum bum, Your belly button and even your mom."

"I love everything about you girl, Don't you understand? I love you from head to toe girl." Jaune said he took her hand and kissed the back. "But I hate your Ex-Boyfriend."

Which was shown a picture of Neptune being afraid of a puddle of water on the street.

"I love everything about you girl, Don't you understand? I love you from head to toe girl." He repeated as He pulled Weiss from her seat and began dancing infront of the school. "But I hate your Ex-Boyfriend."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey." Came voices of Rudy, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren.

"You know what I mean." Jaune sang as he spun her around and pulled her close.

"Hey, hey, hey, ho."

"Forget about him." Jaune sang as he motioned to Neptune sitting by the punchbowl.

"Hey hey hey ho."

"Don't you understand?" Jaune sang his question to Weiss.

"Hey hey hey-oh."

"I hate your Ex-Boyfriend." He said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"I hate your boy with all my heart, He wasn't smart from the very start. He's a fake, ain't no man. Not even able to count to ten." Jaune said as a video popped of Neptune failing a simple math test and him counting twelve fingers instead of ten.

"He lies to you every word he speaks. When you turn around he's the first to cheat." Which was followed by another video of Neptune flirting with other women from around the school and those of the other schools. "So come on girl, choose your joy, You can pick me or that little boy..."

"I love everything about you girl Don't you understand? I love you from head to toe girl. But I hate your Ex-Boyfriend." Jaune sang the repeathing lyrics once more. 2hich he and Weiss eere dancing. "I love everything about you girl Don't you understand? I love you from head to toe girl. But I hate your Ex-Boyfriend."

"Hey hey hey hey."

"You know what I mean."

"Hey hey hey ho."

"Forget about him."

"Hey hey hey ho."

"Don't you understand."

"Hey hey hey-oh."

"I hate your boyfriend."

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh."

"Baby don't you understand."

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh."

"Drop your boy, drop your friend."

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh."

"He shouldn't be your man."

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh."

"Just drop your Ex-Boyfriend." Jaune sang as both Weiss and he were the stars of the dance earning the attention of everyone at the Ball/Prom.

"I love everything about you girl, Don't you understand I love you from head to toe girl. But I hate your Ex-boyfriend." Jaune continued to sing the repeating song lyrics. "I love everything about you girl, Don't you understand? I love you from head to toe girl. But I hate your Ex-boyfriend."

Hey hey hey hey

"You know what I mean."

Hey hey hey ho

"Forget about him."

Hey hey hey ho

"Don't you understand."

Hey hey hey-oh

"I just want to be your boyfriend. Mhmmmm." He sang out, only to be kissed at the end of his song.

"Just shut up." Weiss said glaring st the blond with a bit of blush on her cheeks but leaned back up to kiss him.


End file.
